


come a new way

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: A little jealousy goes a long way between Alex and George.





	come a new way

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an Anon on Tumblr. You can also send me a request if it tickles your fancy.

Alex flops onto the bed, damp bathrobe and all. He lands awkwardly, cheek smushed against George’s thigh, and promptly closes his eyes. He’s so exhausted he could fall asleep in a foxhole.

“Get off me,” George groans, bending his knee until Alex rolls off his lap.

“Don’t be a prick,” Alex says, voice muffled against the soft sheets. He turns his neck a little so he’s facing George. “I want head pats. Please?”

“No,” George says, his eyes on the oversized hotel TV. It’s showing an Arabic news channel neither of them understands.

Alex drags himself up the bed by the elbows and kicks George’s shin, trying to snap him out of his bizarre reverie. “Hey. Did I do something?” 

“No.”

“You’re lying.”

“Maybe,” George concedes. He doesn’t meet Alex’s eyes. “It’s stupid, just let it go.”

“Mate, if it upsets you to the point you can’t even look at me, it’s kind of a big deal.”

George sighs. He rubs his eyes and finally faces his boyfriend. “I felt a bit jealous,” he confesses. “While we were karting, I mean.”

Well, that’s new; George isn’t particularly clingy by any standards, and he certainly has no reason to feel cast aside by damn _Crofty_ or—

Oh.

“You’re jealous of _Lando_?” Alex snorts. “Sorry, I don’t—I don’t want to make fun of you or anything, it’s just...” 

George covers his face with his hands, but it does nothing to hide the fiery blush creeping up his neck. “It’s not that,” he says, and bashfulness sounds adorable in his deep voice.

Alex full-on belly laughs, sitting up to prop his chin on George’s shoulder. “Yes, it is. You’re jealous of Lando. Babe.”

“Shut up. I don’t wanna hear it.”

“You’re so silly,” Alex says. He forces the grin out of his face and presses a kiss to George’s flushed neck. He can’t help dragging his teeth right over the pulse point, a little bite, a little grin. “I’ve been into you since Intrepid.”

That finally gets a smile out of George. “Have you, now,” he says. “Always felt like you liked that Charles guy a lot more.”

“Maybe I did,” Alex teases. He wraps his arms around George’s waist in a wonky side-hug. “But then you kicked that prick de Vries’ arse and I fell in love.”

“Fell in love, huh,” George murmurs, voice wobbling like he’s stifling a laugh. 

His tone makes Alex think of the roads which led them here, sinewy as they may be. He thinks of the L-word and all that comes with it—trust mingled with fear of something (racing, Alex knows, he’s not naïve) coming between them. He thinks of Lando’s stupid poster, and about George’s performance in a Mercedes. In the end, he finds he’s quite optimistic about everything.

“Yeah,” Alex says, oddly stoic. “I fell in love.”

“Good, or this would get quite awkward,” George says, and lowers his head so he can kiss Alex, full of promise and hope for whatever’s coming. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Anne Carson: “The only rule of travel is don’t come back the way you went. Come a new way.”
> 
> Set Bahrain 2019. Based on [this adorable video](https://youtu.be/lKbzkRqBrF8).
> 
> Intrepid is the karting team Alex, George and Charles were a part of when they were around 13-15.
> 
> Nyck de Vries is the kid from F2 who said “George is actually good, but Alex and Lando are below me,” even though he placed fourth behind all of them.
> 
> I’m on Tumblr at singlemalter. Evidently I take writing/ship requests, though I might not fill them.


End file.
